Be Like That
by ILoveYouAndPie
Summary: Maximum Martinez is a normal girl, with a big move. Once she gets to Arizona she meets a cocky emo boy, a motormouth, a blind kid, a seemingly angelic girl and some kid who has problems with his digestive track. Will she be able to handle the extremes, or will she go running back to Colorado? Prologue is up! Update every Friday! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Max**imum Martinez was your average sixteen year old girl. She lived with her mother and sister, went to school and good average grades. She had a boyfriend and a band. Life was good until the day she was told she had to move. Away from her friends, and her life. And it wasn't even to a fabulous city, it was some small town in Arizona. Arizona of all places! Life sucked because of the move. She didn't think a small town could ever be interesting. Boy was she wrong.

_**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I've got most the story planned out, I just need a song to fit into it. And this is all human with tons of FAX! I am also looking for a unique band name for Fang's band. I know the idea has been over used, but I'm gonna throw my own twists into it. Until next time lovelies! Oh and I don't own Maximum Ride.**_

_**-The Black Pearl's Dream**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter** One**

The day started like any other, the sun baring down on the town of East Fork, Arizona with no clouds in sight and tumble weeds being blown around the empty streets.

At the end of the dried up road there was a small moving truck folling a baby blue 2010 Ford Escalade. If you peered close enough you could see three women arguing in the car. Two of them looked Hispanic with their dark hair and brown eyes paired with tanned skin, one looking older than the other. The third girl had blonde hair and paler skin. The only thing they all had in common were their brown eyes.

"Mom! You just don't get it! I had a life in Colorado. A band, a boyfriend, amaing friends! I don't see why you won't let me stay with Dad!" The blonde girl complained to the older Hispanic woman who just rolled her eyes.

"Maximum Martinez! It would not have been good for your health! Jeb is a busy man and would have never been there for you-" she was cut off by Maximum.

"But what about Ari, Mom?" Maximum asked, beyond irritated by this point. Her mother just shook her head.

"Max has a good point." the other brunette girl muttered from the back seat. Max gestured towards the girl with universal 'See-I'm-Right' look on her face.

"Ella stay out of this. And this conversation is over! We are here, our new home." The girls' mother concluded the argument, getting out of the car and entering a white house.

The house had columns on both sides of the oak front door. There seemed to be plenty of windows as well as flowers on the house. It was two stories high, with a balcony connected to one of the smaller rooms. Ivy wrapped itself around each of the posts and the left side of the house for that matter. On the inside of the house, all the floors were oak to match the front door and a curving starwell leading up to the rooms. The kitchen had marble counters and looked massive, even though it was only a medium sized kitchen.

"I call this room!" Max's voice echoed throughout the house as she picked the room with the balcony.

"But I was gonna pick that room," Ella whined back.

"Go choose another," Max smirked, shutting the door in Ella's face. Ella ended up choosing a similar, bigger room without the balcony. Both girls went outside to go help get boxes.

_**MAX'S POV**_

I walked outside, following my (annoying) sister, Ella to go help Mom get boxes. We stepped under the shade of the moving van to see Mom talking to a dark haired woman and her sexy emo son- Woah, I didn't just say that!

"That must be Ella and Maximum." The woman gestured to us and our mom just nodded.

"Just Max. And you are?" I raised an eyebrow at her and her son. He was smirking a little at me and frankly, it was kind of pissingme off. I shoved my hands into the pocket of my red hoodie.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Natasha Walker and this is Fang Ride. Ride is his father's last name." Anne smiled, running her fingers through his hair when a little blonde girl ran up giggling and wrapped her tiny arms around Natasha's legs. A teen boy with curly blonde hair followed the litttle girl, laughing some. "This is Angel and Gazzy." I smiled at them politely. Angel was just so cute.

"What kind of name is Fang?" I blurted, earning glares from Mom and Fang.

"His real name is Nick." Natasha informed me, not even phased.

**FANG'S POV**

Who did this 'Max' character think she was, questioning my name? Even though she was quite beautiful- let's pretend like I didn't say that.

"What kind of name is Max? Isn't that a dog's name?" I retorted, this was the first time I had talked since my mom forced me to come over to meet the new neighbors. The only good thing about having new neighbors was that it meant my annoying ex-girlfriend, Lissa, was gone and I no longer had to deal with her. Natasha glared at me, clearly I was in for a lecture on the way home.

"IT least it's semi-normal!" Max spat, walking to the back of the van and picked up a big box with 'Max's Stuff' scrawled on the side in cursive and left in a huff.

"I'm sorry, Vall. We should probably go. Fang's not usually like this. We'll check on you guys tomorrow, and Fang will apologize on Monday at school when he shows Max around, won't you?" Natasha smiled at me sweetly, so I nodded my head. This obviously wasn't gonna to turn out very well. As we walked away, she launched into a speech.

"What were you thinking, Fang? Those are our neighbors!" I tuned out after that, nodding a t appropriate times.

Anne is my biological mother, but she and my father split up when I was two years old, I went to live with him in Alaska. I never knew my mother until last year when my father died. Natasha says I need to lighten up, but I just end up glare at her until she drops the subject.

"I get it, Natasha. Be nice and apologize." I roll my eyes, not including 'if Max is nice to me.'

_**A/N: I couldn't help myself, I had to update! I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Fang's mother and the plot of this story.**_

_**TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub: First, I love your name! Second, it's alright, I have a few band names in mind. Third, I just realized that! Thanks!**_

_**R&R pleeeease!**_


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~ Max's POV

The doorbell rang, interrupting my nap.

"Mom! Ella! The door!" I yelled, not getting a reply. "They left without telling me?" I growled, rolling off my bed onto the floor so I would get up to answer the door. I got up slowly, extremely annoyed because whoever was there wouldn't stop pressing the stupid doorbell.

I threw up the main door, glaring. There were two kids standing there one was a girl who had mocha colored skin and brown hair. Judging by her designer jeans, Gucci sunglasses, and sparkly top, she was a major fashionista. The boy was taller than the girl by at least a foot and his hand was resting on her shoulder. He was pale with strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nudge and this is Iggy. Well, that's what people call us, my real name is Monique and his is James. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, since I saw the moving truck. Iggy just happened to be with me." Nudge said, finally taking a breath. I was gaping at her, this girl sure could talk. I bet she'd be best friends with Ella.

"More like dragged me along." Iggy muttered.

Nudge glared at him. "I'm glaring, Iggy." she glanced at me. "He's blind. So it kind of sucks that he can't see it, but oh well, it's also an advantage."

I nodded, pretending like this all made sense in my half asleep stage. "I'm Max."

"Girl of few words? Just like Fang. He said he already met you. And that you were cute." Nudge grinned and I blushed.

"Don't worry, Nudge over does things, Max. He said you had potential." Iggy shrugged. "I wouldn't know since I'm kind of lacking the use of my vision." Nudge looked at him sadly.

Just then, Mom and Ella pulled up, and got out of the car, carrying groceries. Nudge tilted her head, taking in their appearances. She squealed a little when she saw Ella in her jean skirt, the latest Gucci ankle boot, and a cream colored flowing top, knowing she had met her fashion soulmate.

"That's Ella and my mom." I informed her. Nudge grinned at looked at Iggy.

"I think you'd like Max's sister, she's just your kind of cute." She grinned and Ella walked over.

"This is Nudge and Iggy, Ella." I smiled slightly. Ella nodded, launching Into a conversation with Nudge about the latest fashion. I stopped paying attention halfway through their conversation.

Instead I examined Iggy. He seemed to be watching Nudge, even though he couldn't. I wondered what his life was like, how he could even stand Fang, and what had happened to his eyes or had he been born like that? Suddenly he was facing my general direction.

"I know you're looking at me, Max." Iggy said, smirking. I flushed, not expecting that.

"Uh, I should probably go." I muttered, backing into the house and closing the door, running back to my room and crashing onto my bed.


	4. Chapter 3

_I was flying._

_Wait, whaaaaa? Next to Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. This couldn't be right. Things like this don't happen. And what's up with the beeping? And red light blinking-_

I felt the carpet on my face and heard Ella yelling at me to get up. She told me not to bother with a shower since I took one last night.

"Put this on, Max." Ella demanded, leaving the room. I groaned and looked at what she picked out for me. It wasn't bad. There was a tank top with a huge sparkly smiley face and a pair of skinny flare jeans. Obviously she knew I would pick out my own shoes, which happened to be torn up red converse. I stomped downstair and grabbed some waffles my mom made. Ella looked at me and sighed, pulling out a brush from her backpack and began brushing my hair.

"Ow. That hurts." I grumbled, swatting at her hands. Ella rolled her eyes and finished brushing my hair before we heard a car horn. I stood up and grabbed my denim backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Have a good day! Don't get into any fights, Max" Mom warned me. So I waved her off, heading out to a (shocking) black prius. Ella got the front seat while I got the back with much complaint. I hardly realized Fang was driving since I was so bad at waking up. The ride seemed to go quickly since I kept dozing off. Ella had to pull me out of the car and pull me to the office where we got our schedules.

"Will you be okay getting to class?" Ella asked me in the middle of my yawn. I nodded, walking off. "Other way." I growled and turned around, stalking off to my first class, which was Physical Education. Great way to start out the day! Not. Even if I was really good at it. I quickly changed into the red shorts and black tee shirt.

"We're running the mile. You do not have to run the whole thing." Mrs. Myron shouted and I just followed everyone out until we got to the point where we had to run.

(\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\)

The day was going by slowly and sleepily until I got to the last class of the day, biology. It was the only class I had with Fang that I knew about only because I got paired with him, FOR THE WHOLE YEAR! I died a little on the inside when I heard that.


End file.
